Heart of Courage/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Arrest the killer... Bruno Filipovich (sad): when will we arrest Savannah's killer? I can't take this investigation anymore... Bruno (shocked): Wait...you seriously think that Avery is the killer? Bruno: No, I won't believe this! Avery Miller (shocked): What? this has to be a mistake! I would never harm anyone, especially not Savannah! She was my friend! Bruno: But-but...your DNA was left on the Nefertiti bust you used to... Bruno (crying): I refuse to believe this, but I have to. Avery, how could you? What did Savannah ever do to you? Avery (sad): This has to be a mistake! Bruno, ...please believe me! Come her- Bruno (mad): DON'T TOUCH ME! WHY DID YOU KILLED SAVANNAH...SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND, HOW COULD YOU AVERY! Avery (facepalming): ... Avery (crying): Oh Bruno...I'm a terrible person...I did killed Savannah, but I did it to protect us! Bruno: Us..? Avery (tearful): Bruno...Savannah was an obvious threat to our relationship...I didn't wanted to kill her, but- Bruno (angry): BUT WHAT? HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT WE ARE JUST FRIENDS! SHE IS TEN YEARS OLDER THAN ME AVERY! Avery (angry): Bruno, I knew what her plans were. She told me that she will do anything to have you, even killing me! Avery: That horrible woman threatened to kill me? I couldn't believe it. Avery (angry): I took that Nefertiti bust from her shelf and smashed her head open with it! Avery (facepalming): But then I realized what have I done...I was so ashamed of myself. Her screams of help are still haunting me...I planned to dispose of the body, but Rianna was approaching the mansion so I left the body on driveway... Bruno (shocked): Wait what?! You seriously expect me to believe this? If she wants to steal me from you, why the fuck would she accept Patrick's confession then? Just two days before the murder? And how could Savannah scream when you knocked her out from behind and then finished the job?! Even the freaking CCTV recording showed that you killed her on driveway! Bruno: Let me guess...you also stole Plutonium didn't you? Avery (crying): BRUNO I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I NEVER SAW PLUTONIUM ANYWHERE. AND I'M NOT LYING, I'M TELLING THE TRUTH. Bruno: Forget this, you are under arrest! And if you are wondering, we are over! Don't talk to me, EVER again! At the courtroom... Judge Pierre: Avery Miller, you stand accussed for the brutal murder of Savannah Blake. How do you plead? Avery: Guilty, but she wanted to kill me your honor! I never wanted to harm her, but it all got out of hand! Judge: Umm...Miss, from what I've heard, you claimed that you killed Miss Blake in the mansion, but CCTV recording showed that murder took place on the driveway? Care to explain this? Avery (sweating): Well...ummm...my-my memory is still kind of fuzzy your honor...But that's how it happend probably... Judge: Since you are clearly hiding something and you won't tell us what it is, I hereby sentence you to life in prison. Avery (facepalming): What have I done...